


Connected to a stranger

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental meeting, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Derek is 18, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Laura Hale is alive, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistakes, No Peter Hale, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Omegle, Stiles is 17, Werewolves exist, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek were both bored. By chance they both went on omegle, they both typed in bisexual in interests and they were connected to each other. They also just so happen to go to the same high school, they've barely spoken before considering Derek is just about great at everything and Stiles is well Stiles. But by this random chance it might just change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Week 1

Stiles was bored. He’d done his homework and he’d text most of his friends but they were all revising for their exams. He should be doing the same but he really couldn’t be bothered. He looked at the clock it was 10 to one in the morning. He sighed and debated whether he could get away with going on his laptop. He moved over to his desk and picked up his laptop before moving back to his bed. He waited for his laptop to come back to life and typed in his password. He aimlessly checked Facebook and tumblr and then decided to talk to some strangers. He’d only been on omegle a few times before but he always found it good for a laugh. He clicked on to interests and typed in bisexual before clicking start chat. Stiles waited while it connected and then…

_You’re chatting with a random stranger on Omegle!_

_You both like bisexual._

**Stranger** : hey

**You** : hello

**Stranger** : asl?

**You** : 19, m, usa you?

**Stranger** : 19 m Canada

**You** : That’s cool I’ve never met anyone on here from Canada before

**Stranger** : lol really?

**You** : Yeah! You’re my first Canadian!

**You** : That sounds weird, I’m so sorry!

**Stranger** : lol I don’t mind :P

**You** : Okay good :) You doing much?

**Stranger** : lol not much, just chillin in my bed watching tv :P hbu?

**You** : Laid on my bed, watching Law and Order SVU :)

**Stranger** : lol nice :P

**You** : What you watching?

**Stranger** : The Big Bang Theory :P

**You** : Oh you have great taste!

**Stranger** : lol do I? :3

**You** : Yes big bang theory is a fantastic show, have you seen the new season?

**Stranger** : season 6? Not yet :P

**You** : No I mean season 7

**Stranger** : lol still no :P

**Stranger** : sadly

**You** : oh no its so good! I won’t spoil it for you :P

**Stranger** : lol alrighty thanks :P

**You** : So what did you do today?

**Stranger** : lol nothing all too interesting, hbu?

**You** : University that’s about it…a random man felt my ass on the train

**Stranger** : lmfao really? :P

**You** : Yes really, it happened very fast and I was kind of just left standing there

**Stranger** : by accident or did he do it on purpose? :P

**You** : He looked pretty please with himself so I think it was on purpose

**Stranger** : oh wow :P

**You** : You ever copped a feel on a train

**Stranger** : lol no :P only time I’ve been on a train was when I was young :P

**You** : Do you not like them or something or just no need to go on them?

**Stranger** : lol are you talking about ass’s or trains :P I have no real need to go on trains :P

**You** : Lmao I meant trains but I can see where the confusion comes from sorry haha

**Stranger** : lol don’t be, I was just messing with you :P

**You** : Thanks lol you know there wrong not all Canadians are nice

**You** : :P

**Stranger** : lol oh really?

**You** : Yeah really but you’re the first Canadian I’ve talked to so you’re like representing all Canadians right now

**You** : :D

**Stranger** : lol oh shit I should be on my best behaviour then :P

**You** : Yeah you should! Like show off your best sides or something I don’t know :P

**Stranger** : lol even though the context of this conversation started with the topic of something dirty :P

**You** : That’s how all of my conversations start :P

**Stranger** : lol really?

**You** : I have a habit of saying things that can be taken very inappropriately lol

**Stranger** : lol like? :P

**You** : Haha no you can’t put me on the spot it’ll be too much pressure

**Stranger** : lol ah, don’t work well under pressure? Me neither :P

**You** : I cave under pressure, its so hard like how people can be better workers with someone breathing down your neck I will never know haha

**Stranger** : lol I find that straight up uncomfortable

**You** : It is! Okay I like you, your representing all Canadians well, go you!

**Stranger** : lol go me! Do I get a cookie? :P

**You** : Okay, what cookie do you want, theres a lot of good flavours?

**Stranger** : chocolate chip is the best lol

**You** : I think you need two cookies for that

**Stranger** : lol why’s that?

**You** : Because chocolate chip is the best and people who think it isn’t only get half a cookie

**Stranger** : lol damn right :P

**You** : Haha this is a very odd conversation but its actually the least odd I’ve had tonight

**Stranger** : lol is it really?

**You** : Earlier someone literally said What up, I said nothing what up with you and he said nothing but my cock. So yes this is the least odd I’ve had

**Stranger** : lmao that’s usually how most conversations go on here :P

**You** : Yeah I know aha im not new to it but really he couldn’t come up with a better line! :P

**Stranger** : lol so its not the complete up frontness of it that you don’t like? :P

**You** : Omg…I’m not saying THAT im just saying that if you’re gonna proposition someone make it effective haha

**Stranger** : lol yeah, I guess most horny guys don’t understand how to make it effective then :P

**You** : Yeah I know :P How much control do you have when your turned on?

**You** : I am just genuinely curious

**Stranger** : lol I don’t mind :P I usually have a good amount of control :P

**You** : Lots of practice?

**Stranger** : lol what do you mean by practice? :P

**You** : See this is where I’m probably gonna put my foot in my mouth – but you know practice with being turned on and controlling yourself with women or men haha

**Stranger:** lol don’t worry about social landmines, I’m hard to offend :P but yeah, I’d definitely say so :P

**Stranger:** you may not understand this but I probably have more control than most.

**You:** You’re right I don’t understand. Are you saying that you go solo a lot or something?

**Stranger** : haha maybe ;)

**You** : see all my conversations go this way

**Stranger** : Don’t worry very few of my conversations even last this long

**You** : Well I am enjoying this conversation, so I don’t really see how you would have problems with long conversations

**Stranger** : I don’t know I guess it’s a little hard for me to open up to people, so I just choose not to

**You** : Well maybe you just need to go on an adventure

**Stranger** : Will you come on it with me?

**You** : Why of course! Life can get pretty boring around here, so what kind of adventure?

**Stranger** : How about one where we go and fight dragons in search of a golden banana!

**You** : Haha! Why not, it’ll be something new and different.

**Stranger** : Well maybe we should exchange names or something before we go on this great adventure.

_Connection has been lost._

“No.No.No!” Stiles tried disconnecting his Wi-Fi, and re-connecting, he refreshed the page but the conversation was lost. He groaned and hit his head of the wall.

“Stiles.”

“Oh, hey Dad.”

“I thought I told you to go to sleep hours ago.”

“Well yeah you did but you see I remembered this really important thing I had to do.”

“Uhuh…”

“And now I’ve done it! So I’m obviously going to turn off my laptop and go to sleep.”

“Glad we understand each other.”

“Night Dad.” John folded his arms and leaned against the door frame.

“You’re not going to leave till I put this down are you?” John smirked at Stiles and watched as he slowly closed his laptop and set it beside his bed. “Goodnight Stiles.”

“Night Dad.” John pulled the door closed behind him and left Stiles alone to think about his conversation on omegle.  However Stiles didn’t have much time to think before he fell asleep. Well there was always plenty of time to think about it tomorrow in school.


	2. Monday Week 2

“Stiles.”

“Mmm…”

“Stiles.”

“So pretty…”

“Stiles!” Sherriff Stilinski stifled a laugh as Stiles rolled straight off his bed and groaned as he hit the floor.

“Dad?”

“Who else would it be?”

“A father who is kind and would let me sleep through school.”

“You wish kiddo, speaking off you need to get up for school, and I gotta head in to the station.”

“You know I’m kind of feeling a little warm, maybe I’m getting sick.”

“Or maybe I know that you have a Chemistry test today…that maybe you didn’t study for?”

“It could also be that.”

“Uhuh, get up and I expect your ass to be in school on time.”                                             

“Fine. Fine” Stiles rolled up on to his knees and threw his dad a quick smile before his dad vacated the doorway. Stiles dropped his head down on his bed before letting out a huge yawn. He considered going back to sleep but he’d never get to school on time if he did. He pushed himself up and walked in to the bathroom. He stared at the shower and contemplated the pros and cons off doing it right now or tonight.

Definitely tonight.

Stiles washed up and then went to his room and picked through his clothes. He threw on a grey t-shirt and a plaid shirt over the top. He pulled up his jeans and slipped his feet in to his sneakers before grabbing his keys and backpack. He jogged out the door and heard it click behind him as he made his way to the jeep. He threw his bag in the back and started the jeep.

              It wasn’t long before Stiles was pulling in to the school parking lot. He grabbed his bag, jumped out of the car and did a quick scan of the parking lot for Scott.

“Stiles!” Stiles spun round and waved at Scott as he walked up to him.

“Dude what’s up?”

“Did you…er…study for chemistry at all, because I kind of didn’t?”

“Don’t worry dude as long as you sit next to me it’s all good.” Scott beamed at him and nodded his head, but Stiles knew as soon as they got in the room, Scott would make a beeline to the seat beside Allison. “So what did you do last night?”

“You know dinner with my mom, then practised lacrosse and played video games, what did you do?”

“Trolled the internet for a bit and looked at some random facts, you know the usual.”

“When you say trolled, you mean you went on Omegle and met strangers, right?”

“What can I say Scotty I just love to meet random people and weird them out.”

“Anything interesting happen?”

“Not really, I mean there was this one guy from Canada and we had a pretty fun conversation.”

“Ew Stiles.”

“What? Oh god Scott not that kind! I mean it might have become that kind if you know the connection hadn’t been lost.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows at Scott and Scott just looked plain horrified. Stiles threw his arm around Scott and they made their way to Chemistry.

They turned in to the room and Stiles waved his hand as Scott took off to sit next to Allison. Stiles decided that he would reward himself with curly fries later. He took his seat next to Lydia and smiled over at her, of course she didn’t smile back but at least his plan was still in motion. Harris came in and quickly handed out the tests before starting the timer. Stiles was about half way through the paper when he heard someone whispering his name. He looked up and Scott was looking at him with those damn puppy eyes, great he’d remembered that they were in a test and Allison didn’t have the answers printed on her face. Stiles mouthed ‘What?’ towards but Scott just shook the paper a little and Stiles sighed. He looked towards Harris and he looked like he was grading other classes paper’s so Stiles quickly mouthed the answers to the first five questions. He was about to tell Scott the sixth when someone cleared their throat on the other side of him. He slowly turned and smiled up at Harris.

“Mr Harris, what brings you to my side of the classroom?”

“How’s your test going?”

“Good. Great in fact.”

“Shame. Now you won’t have anything to do in detention.”

“But I have lacrosse practice after school!”

“I doubt the bench will miss you.” Harris turned his back on Stiles, obviously ending the discussion and Stiles threw a glare over at Scott. Scott threw him the puppy eyes and he just couldn’t stay mad at him. Stiles kept his head down for the remainder of the test and finished with an A. Well from what he’d counted up himself, he got an A; Harris’s marking was a different story. Harris’s timer went off signalling the end of the test and Stiles grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Scott caught up to him just as he reached the door.

“I am so sorry! I really didn’t mean to get you detention.”

“Scott buddy its okay, he’s right the bench isn’t gonna miss my ass.” They stopped at Stiles’s locker and Scott was about to speak when Scott’s eye’s went wide at something over Stiles’s shoulder.

“Dude, what’s wrong?”

“Derek Hale.”

“What did the great Derek Hale do now?” Stiles tried to put as much Sarcasm in to that as he could muster.

“Stand behind you.”

“I’m sorry he what?”

“I’m standing behind you.” Stiles spun round and was instantly faced with the lacrosse captain.

“Hey Derek.” Stiles slapped him on the arm and Derek just stared at his arm like he could burn off Stiles’s touch if he glared hard enough. “Sorry.”

“Scott you’re playing on Saturday.” Stiles looked over to Scott and nearly face palmed at the look on Scott’s face, it was a mix between holy shit it’s Derek Hale and I’m going to be killed by Derek Hale. He elbowed him in the ribs and Scott jerked as he realised what Derek had said.

“I’m playing what?”

“The lacrosse game.”

“Why?”

“Because two players are out sick and you and Greenberg are taking their places.” Stiles moved in front of Scott and put his hand out towards Derek.

“Wait Greenberg?”

“Yes Stiles, Greenberg.”

“Why not me?”

“Stiles…”

“Don’t say no offence.”

“I don’t care if I offend you.”

“Oh thanks for sparing my feelings.”

“Stiles shut up. Coach said you can’t play due to your recent behaviour.”

“My behaviour?”

“You’ve had 6 detentions in Chemistry due to your behaviour last week.”

“Okay that’s a total lie! Harris is just out to get me.”

“I’m leaving now.” Stiles stared at Derek as he turned on his heel and walked away from him and Scott.

“Stiles I’m actually going to play, I mean it’s one game but I’m gonna play.”

“He’s such an ass.”

“Can we please not talk about your weird thing with Derek today, right now I’m actually playing!”

“My weird thing? And yeah buddy I can’t believe it, we gotta celebrate!”

“Stiles come on, for years you’ve talked about Derek like he’s got this big secret.”

“Well, the guy is the Captain right, but he barely talks to anyone except the leather jacket crew, who are all in our year, he’s too chiselled to only be 18, and he once turned down Lydia Martin.”

“You’re an idiot. And maybe he doesn’t like women. And dude actually talk to Derek before you judge him.”

“Scott when he came over here you just stared at him; don’t talk to me about talking to Derek.”

“It’s the damn jawline.”

“Aw, you wish yours could be as even as his?”

“You’re a real ass, you know that!” Stiles laughed as Scott punched him in the shoulder. They decided to head towards the library and spend their free period there. “You really think I have a weird thing for Derek Hale?” Scott threw his head back and laughed as Stiles stared at him in mock horror.

                Stiles day ended pretty quickly. Apart from Scott getting to play on Saturday not much happened, the only thing that had really been on his mind was the guy from Canada. He came to Harris’s door, ready for detention, when Harris came rushing out.

“Mr Stilinski, it’s your lucky day. I have an emergency meeting so feel free to go to your practice instead.”

“Gee thanks for the permission.”

“You’re even luckier I’m in a rush.” Mr Harris pushed past Stiles and he fist pumped the air as soon as Harris turned the corner. He headed towards the locker room to get changed for practice. He knew the team would be out practicing already but Finstock couldn’t exactly shout at him for being late to the bench. He quickly opened his locker and stripped off his clothes and pulled out his uniform. He dressed as quick as he could before nearly tripping over the bench. He looked around the room and the thanked god that no one was there to see him trip over. He ran outside and the coach instantly noticed him.

“Bilinski!”

“Yeah coach?”

“Why are you late?”

“I had to go see Harris.”

“Uhuh. Whatever, go sit down.” Stiles smiled at the coach and then took off to go sit on the bench; he frowned when he saw Scott sat in his usual spot.

“Shouldn’t you be training for Saturday?”

“Oh yeah, well I kind of had a very minor asthma attack, probably due to the excitement and then the suicide runs.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Little embarrassed but Derek was cool about it.”

“Well as long as he’s cool about it.”

“Dude.”

“Sorry, sorry! Have you ever wanted to go on an adventure?”

“What?”

“Just do you ever get bored of life and wanna go on an adventure?”

“I guess. What adventure did you have in mind?”

“Maybe we should fight dragons in search of golden bananas.” Stiles didn’t get to hear Scott’s reply because everyone was staring at the field where Derek Hale just fell over. Everyone was kind of frozen as he rolled over on to his back and pulled off his helmet. In the entire time Derek had played lacrosse he’d never fallen over just because, someone might tackle him or he tackles someone else, but he had never fallen over his own feet. From Stiles’s position he could see that Derek looked just as shocked as everyone else that he was now on the ground. Scott came out of his statue like state just enough to say “Did Derek Hale just trip over his own feet?”


	3. Monday/Tuesday Week 2

“Derek fell over!” Cora beamed over at where Laura was standing in the kitchen. She was in the middle of turning the page of her magazine when Cora had rushed through the door.

“He what?”

“He was playing lacrosse and then he was on his back and it was hilarious!”

“I didn’t fall over, I was tackled.”

“By a non-existent player?”

“Cora shut up a second. Der, you fell over? I haven’t seen you fall over since you figured out how to be a werewolf.”

“I have always known how to be a werewolf.”

“Ya huh, tell that to 6 year old Derek who tried to peel an orange, got so angry because he couldn’t and his little baby claws pierced it and squirted himself in the eye with the juice.”

“You know what, just like me falling over, that never happened.”

“I remember it happening. And seriously how did you fall over?”

“Okay if you two will shut up about it, then yes I tripped because I heard something and it put me off.”

“You heard something?”

“Yes.”

“Which was?”

“Nothing.”

“Are we reverting to one word answers because what you heard was super embarrassing?”

“Possibly.”

“Interesting, very interesting.”

“I’m going upstairs. Do not bother me Cora!”

“Dammit.”

Derek threw his bag over his shoulder and stomped upstairs, he tried to stomp louder as the sound of Laura and Cora’s snickering reached his ears. He pushed in to his bedroom and tried to forget about lacrosse. He emptied his bag out on to his bed and grabbed his half-done English essay. He sat down at his desk and tapped his pencil as he thought about how to continue.

‘English. English essay, writing my English essay. I should finish that sentence. What the hell was I thinking when I started that? You know what I’m not thinking about, bananas. Especially not golden ones. There pretty common though, I mean who doesn’t think about golden banana’s, or mention them to go on an adventure. Perfectly normal. Back to my essay. Stupid essay, mocking me with words, this is all your fault English, if I hadn’t gotten so bored writing you last night I never would have been on omegle. Wait it can’t be Stiles, the guy I was talking to he said he 19. And you also said you were 19 and from Canada dumbass.’

“Oh great now I’m insulting myself.”

“Oh Der-bear, do me and Cora not do it enough?”

“What’s up Laura?”

“I shouted you three times and you didn’t hear me so I came to get you. You wanna talk about what’s bothering you?”

“Not really. Why did you shout me?”

“For the food that I have made you. Guess you were too busy brooding up here for the past 20 minutes to even smell it.”

“I do not brood.”

“Your name should be Derek Brood Hale.”

“That’s just stupid.”

“Wow did it take you long to think of that?”

“I’m hungry, let’s just go eat.”

Derek followed Laura downstairs and threw a quick glare at Cora as she beamed over at him. Derek side stepped Laura and made his way in to the kitchen to grab the food. He brought out the lasagne and set it in the middle. Laura smiled at him and he sighed as he went back in to the kitchen to grab the plates and cutlery. He came back in and smiled at Laura each time he placed something on the table.

“Do you have to look so snarky when you do that?”

“Yes, it helps me fall asleep at night.”

“Derek you know how it works, I cook, and you set the table and bring it all out.”

“What about Cora?”

“Would you stop with the whining, Cora cleans the dishes while you clean the living-room. You know this, we do it every day.”

“And I shall continue to whine till my last breath.” Derek ruffled Laura’s hair as he ran back to the kitchen to grab the salad. He slid in to his seat and put the bowl on the table. As soon as the bowl hit the table Cora grabbed the lasagne and the salad and pulled them to herself. Every damn time.

“So how was everyone’s day?”

“Mine was hilarious. I mean it was pretty normal at first, but then I saw Derek fall over and my life was complete.”

“Well then you won’t mind if I end it!”

“Please, like you could catch me!”

“Both of you stop. Cora top teasing him, I’m sure he has a good embarrassing reason for falling over.”

“Fine.”

“Now Derek how was your day?”

“Well two guys are out sick, so we replaced them with McCall and Greenberg for Saturday.”

“Greenberg?”

“Yeah the one coach hates.”

“I know who he is I just didn’t think he was a good player.”

“Well I would have preferred Stilinski but he’s kind of suspended from playing for his current behaviour.”

“You mean his detentions, yeah Harris hates him.”

“You know him?”

“Well yeah, one he’s on your team and two he’s in my year, we have some classes together.”

“Oh cool.” They lapsed in to comfortable silence and Derek shifted a little as he thought about what Stiles had said. He really should just forget about it, it was just one random conversation he’d had that night, not a big deal, except that was the only conversation he’d really enjoyed. But what if it wasn’t Stiles and what if he asked Stiles and he had no idea what Derek was talking about. He glanced between Laura and Cora and decided that there was no harm in asking.

“Would you guy’s ever casually bring up golden bananas in a conversation?” He looked up from his food and they had both paused with their forks half way to their mouths. He really wanted to take it back.

“Did you say golden bananas?”

“Erm…yes.”

“Well I can’t particularly think of a reason I would ever bring them up at the bookstore.”

“Is that like a stripper name? And now welcome on stage the golden banana. And then you know he’d just be covered in like gold body paint and a pair of gold briefs.” There was the harm. “And he’d like get out the ‘Gold Banana’. Wait can you put body paint on your dick?” Derek threw a glare at Laura as she tried to stifle her laughter behind her hand but the glare only caused her to release her laughter. Derek tried to keep eating but Cora was still talking about the possible stripper. “I wonder if he’d do bachelor or bachelorette parties, or maybe just my birthday party, I’m 18 soon he could be the party. A stripper party is totally better than all of Lydia’s party’s.”

“I thought you liked her?”

“Yeah were sort of friends but still a stripper party Derek. Stripper party!”

“Please stop saying stripper party; I think you’re going to kill Laura.” They both looked towards her and she had settled down to a wheezing as she tried to breathe properly.

“Der…ple…please can…we have a strip…stripper party?” Laura clutched her stomach as she tried to sit up, but one look at Derek’s face had her falling over again. Derek picked up his plate, spooned some more lasagne on it and then pushed away from the table. “Well I’m gonna go upstairs and pretend I never started this conversation.” Laura would usually complain about him leaving family time but she was beyond distracted now.

Derek ran upstairs and closed his bedroom door behind him before settling at his desk. He picked at his food for about 15 minutes before giving up and deciding to just have an early night. He looked between his bed and his bathroom before deciding that he wanted to take another shower, maybe this one would do a better job of de-stressing him than the one after lacrosse. He spent about a half hour in there before Laura told him to stop wasting water with his angsting.  He grumbled about her but he shut off his shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He padded in to his room and dropped his towel in front of his drawers. He looked in his boxer drawer and debated which one’s he should wear to bed…black or…black? Definitely the black ones. He pulled them up, then grabbed his towel of the floor and dried his hair. He ran his fingers through his hair, eh dry enough. He switched off the light and then flopped on to his bed.  He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to go to sleep. He flopped over on to his back and stared at the ceiling.

‘There’s a crack in my ceiling. Was that there last night? No it can’t have been…wait I wasn’t even here last night. I was at Boyd’s. Maybe Boyd knows about golden bananas. Boyd’s a smart guy so he probably will. Smart but oblivious, that’s what Erica says. I wonder when he’ll get it, I mean if she hits on him any harder, she’d be fucking him in the cafeteria. Oh…ew…why would you think that? She’s like your sister. I have too many sisters, always ganging up on me, what did I do to them? Nothing, that’s what, at least Isaac never gangs up on me. Wait what time is it? It’s probably not even late, I bet it’s like seven and I’m lying in bed alone. Not that I’d really want someone here with Cora and Laura downstairs, that would be weird, they’d hear everything. Oh god why am I thinking these things. Okay new topic, what is life? Where is my life going? I mean I know I want to go to college but what to do; you’re in your final year Derek you better decide soon. I could do History, I really love History. When did I start to love History? Maybe it was in 9th grade, why am I trying to narrow this down, it doesn’t matter when you loved History just that I do love History. Wait did I just decide I wanted to do History? Huh, that was easy. I suppose I always knew though I mean it’s my best lesson and look at my book shelf filled with History books. History is actually not that surprising. I don’t brood. I am like the least broody person ever, I mean come on so I like to sit in silence and not talk to anyone, and death glare anyone who comes my way…oh god I do brood. I’m a brooder. Is that even a word? Oh man I’m so tired. I really want to go to sleep, tomo…’

                Derek groaned as his alarm blared beside him. He pushed himself up on one arm and blinked as the sunlight hit him in the face. Why did he always forget to close the curtain? He pulled himself out of bed and opened the window a little and waved over at Mrs Adams sitting on her bedroom balcony before moving to his bathroom door to do some pull ups. He was well aware that she could see in to his room but at least she’d waited till he was 18 till she started sitting out there every morning. He always tried to do a few extra pull ups for her, she was great woman, after their parent’s passed away she always made them food and helped Laura out with money before the insurance came through, plus she had some fantastic story’s to tell. Derek dropped down after a hundred or so, not enough time for more, and grabbed some clothes from his drawers before changing in the bathroom. He changed as quickly as he could, his jeans took the longest to pull up with how tight they were, and he looked in the mirror at his hair. Bed head just did not work for him; he grabbed his gel and styled it in to something more appropriate, he tried to make it look sexy but soft. He made sure you could run your hands through it then nodded to himself before going back in to his room. He grabbed his bag and filled it with everything he’d need for the day then went downstairs.

“Where’s Laura?”

“She’s opening up this morning.”

“Okay, you ready to go?”

“I am, but are you sure you look hot enough today.”

“I’m gonna ignore your sarcasm because I look hot every day.”

“If your ego can fit in the Camaro I am going to be very surprised.”

“Get your stuff or I’m leaving without you.” Derek pushed his feet in to his boots, grabbed his leather jacket and his key’s then went to wait in the car. He heard Mrs Adams wolf whistle as he walked out the door and he just laughed and waved over at her.

“I swear if that woman wasn’t married…”

“Cora.”

“I’m just saying Derek, she would have destroyed you.”

“Destroyed me?”

“Oh is this the part where we pretend that you’re some kind of sex god, despite never having had sex?”

“I’ve had sex.”

“You’ve had a type of sex however you have never penetrated nor been penetrated, ergo she would destroy you.”

“Can we please stop?”

“I’m just saying dude, pretty sure the whole street knows who the dominant one is in that marriage.”

“Please. I’m begging you Cora, you know I’m not that interested in women anyway.”

“I know but seeing you squirm is the highlight of my day!” Derek glared at Cora as they both climbed in the car and threw their bags on to the back seat. It didn’t take long before they were pulling up in the school parking lot and Cora was out of the car before it had even stopped. He jumped out of the car and walked over to greet his friends.

“So Derek, heard you fell over last night at lacrosse?”

“Oh come on, which one of you told her? Isaac? Boyd?” Derek stared at Boyd as he started looking over Isaac’s shoulder. “Really? This one tiny thing and you couldn’t keep it to yourself!”

“Derek please, I would have known anyway, because one it’s really funny and two in all the years you’ve been on the lacrosse team I don’t think you’ve ever fallen over once!”

“Let’s just go to class, I cannot deal with this right now!” Derek started walking up the steps and he could hear the three of them snickering to themselves. Dammit even Isaac was laughing, he whipped his head round to glare at them and they all tried to stop themselves from laughing. He rolled his eyes and pushed the door to go in to the school. Erica and Boyd shouted goodbye and made their way to English while Derek and Isaac walked on to History. They both stopped abruptly when Scott McCall appeared in front of them.

“Hey Derek.”

“Scott.”

“So listen, are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well I just mean after you fell over yesterday, you hit the ground kinda hard.” Derek groaned and Isaac put his hand over his mouth to stop the oncoming laughter.

“It’s nice that you care Scott but I am fine.”

“Okay great, listen I know this is kind of a lot to ask cause your ya know you, but would you mind doing some extra training with me before Saturday. It would just be really helpful and I don’t want to let anyone down.”

“Are you free tomorrow after school?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well bring your kit and I’ll meet you on the field after and we can practice.”

“Oh my god thank you so much Derek.” Derek couldn’t help but smile back at Scott’s beaming face, he looked like a little puppy with a really odd angled jaw. Scott gave a little wave and then carried on walking down the hall. He looked over to see Isaac texting someone, he looked up and gave Derek smile before making his way in to the History classroom. Derek was about to follow him when his phone vibrated against his leg.

_Two new messages._

_Younger Devil Sister: So…hear you got a lacrosse date with Scott McCall?_

_Devil Best Friend: Scott McCall? Oh Derek…does he even like men?_

Dammit Isaac.


	4. Wednesday Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny bit longer than the other chapters, so I hope you don't mind!

“Okay I did some research last night?”

“Research for what?”

“You know the Golden Banana.”

“Oh, right…”

“And I was thinking maybe Danny would want to go.”

“Danny?”

“You know Danny, the goalie, who’s gay.”

“Yes Scott I know who Danny is. Everyone knows Danny.”

“Okay, so I think I could ask him to come.”

“Erm…okay.”

“Awesome I’m gonna go invite him now.”

“Right.” Stiles watched as Scott bounded down the hallway to go find Danny. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched up Golden Banana. He clicked on the first link and yeah that can’t be right. It took him to a site that made it very clear they were gay friendly in…Cambodia! Wait does Scott think Stiles was telling him he was gay? Or is Scott telling him he’s okay going there because he’s gay? Maybe nobody’s gay and Scott just thinks Stiles wants to go to Cambodia? Why am I thinking in third person? No wait, he’s going to ask Danny if he wants to come to.  So clearly he thinks someone is gay. Wait is Scott trying to set me up with Danny? Unless Scott want’s Danny, he does know Danny’s cologne for some reason. Armani, right? I don’t know I’ll ask Scott. Stiles was startled out of his thoughts as Scott slid to a stop beside him.

“What cologne does Danny wear?”

“What? Oh, Armani, he smell’s really nice.”

“Uhuh. Did you ask him?”

“Yeah he said he’s not going to Cambodia and did you mean the other Golden Banana?”

“The other one?”

“Yeah I don’t know what that meant.”

“Hang on let me look it up.” Stiles scrolled past the list of Golden Banana resorts and came across the place Danny clearly meant. “It’s a gentleman’s club.”

“A what?”

“Strip club.”

“Oh, I don’t wanna go there.” The evidence is just mounting up here.

“Why not? Half naked women, there might be some men.”

“Men? At a gentleman’s club?” Funny how he mentioned the men.

“Gay men can be gentlemen as well Scott.”

“No, I know. _Obviously I know.”_ Stiles nodded his head as Scott enunciated the last sentence, ah Scott, the only person Stiles knew who would just hint about their sexual orientation instead of just saying it out loud.

“You got it buddy!” Stiles threw his arm around Scott’s shoulders and pulled him along the hallway. They walked in to Econ and Finstock slapped Stiles’s essay to his chest before he even sat down. Stiles brought his hand up and smiled at him as he moved to sit down.

“What’s wrong?”

“It just says this is not economics across the top.”

“Dude, what did you write about?”

“Male circumcision.”

“Oh. I mean that’s great that you’re exploring other things.”

“Yeah I guess but still probably shoulda actually wrote about econ.”

“Don’t think like that Stiles, if you want to do something different then it’s okay.”

“Right, thanks Scott.”

“Just don’t let anyone force you to like something you don’t want to.”

“Yeah I know, but pretty sure I have to do this to pass.”

“Well okay but just keep that in mind.” Stiles tried to give Scott his best smile but he was just plain confused. He looked over at Coach as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he slid it out and slouched a little further in his seat to hide his phone under the table.

“What is it?”

“Apparently Danny, Lydia and Jackson are going to Jungle tonight; he wants to know if we wanna go.”

“I can’t.”

“What why?” This would be the perfect opportunity for Scott.

“Remember I talked to Derek yesterday?”

“Oh crap, the training after school, can’t you skip it?”

“It’s Derek; he’d probably beat me to death with my own lacrosse stick.”

“You’re right it is Derek, and pretty sure he wouldn’t need a lacrosse stick to beat you to death.”

“You really think Derek would beat me?”

“Do you want him to beat you?”

“No!”

“Then just turn up.”

“But I’ve never been to Jungle.” Stiles sighed and let his head fall back as he stared at the ceiling, yep he was actually gonna do this. But he was Scott’s best friend and sometimes you had to take one for the team.

“Well why don’t I go talk to Derek after school and explain why you’re not there.”

“You’d do that for me? Wait then you’d miss Jungle.”

“It’s not really my scene anyway buddy, but I’m sure you will have lots of fun. Plus Danny’s there.” Yes this will be good for Scott, he can totally flirt with Danny or other guys. Great plan Stiles great plan!

“Thanks so much Stiles. I’m sure Derek won’t be too mean to you.”

“Yeah sure.” Who was he kidding the game was on Saturday and Derek was going to destroy him; and not in a fun way. Not that he want’s anyone to destroy him in a fun way and especially not Derek. I mean look at the guy he’s got so much muscle, and what’s going on with his face, whose jaw line is that perfect and what is with the stubble he’s 18 for god sake, Stiles can’t even grow a full moustache. Unfortunately for Stiles before he knew what was happening the end of the day had come and he was waving to Scott as he climbed in Jackson’s Porsche. Stiles looked around the parking lot and spotted Derek’s Camaro, okay so Derek hadn’t ditched, dammit why couldn’t he be a bad person. Stiles pulled out his phone and quickly sent off a text to his dad.

_The Big Lawman: Might be home a bit late._

_The Big Lawman: I’m staying at the station late, please stay out of trouble!_

Stiles huffed at his Dad’s response, you go out looking for a dead body one time and he never drops it, just because Scott broke his ankle. Stiles frowned as a new message came in from Scott.

_Puppy/Brother: Have fun with Derek ;)_

_Puppy/Brother: I’m sorry what? o.O_

_Puppy/Brother: Oh nothing! Just making it easier for you to find out his big secret :D_

Stiles shoved his phone back in his pocket and started towards the lacrosse field. Did the sky look darker over there? It definitely looked darker over there, okay think like Scott, everyone deserves a chance stiles Derek’s probably really nice, and oh what the hell does Scott know. Derek’s the guy that holds the lacrosse record for the most injury’s caused. Yep Stiles was going to die and it was all Scott’s fault. He better get some guys number! Stiles slowed down a little as the field came in sight, he could see Derek just at the edge.

“Hey Derek!” Why Stiles why?

“Stiles?”

“Hey, whatcha doing?” Why are you being weird? You know why he’s here!

“I’m waiting for Scott actually.”

“Oh right about that, he’s not coming.” It’s a wonder how you’re single.

 “Where exactly is he?”

“He’s sick.”

“Sick?”

“What you think I’d lie about him being sick?” Why are you getting defensive, you are lying, shut the hell up!

“Fine he’s sick.”

“Okay well I’ll just go then.” Stiles turned around and started to walk off when Derek called him back.

“Did you bring your kit?”

“What? Why?”

“Well Stiles I’m here to help someone train and since you’re the one that showed up, might as well be you.”

“You’re not serious! I’m wearing jeans.”

“They’ll do for now.” Stiles just managed to catch the stick Derek threw at him and watched as Derek jogged off towards the goal. He could leave, turn around and go to his jeep…oh who was he kidding if he was ever gonna play he needed to get better and Derek wasn’t captain for anything. He set down his bag and moved to stand in front of Derek.

“Okay, what now?”

“Stiles I know you sit on the bench a lot but even I think you know what comes next.”

“You just want me to score.”

“If you can score.”

“Please Derek, I know how to score, and I can score any time I want.” Am I flirting with Derek? It sounds like I’m flirting with Derek, concentrate Stiles or you won’t score Derek…wait no not score Derek!

“Anytime like the present Stilinski.” I’m going to wipe that smug look off your face you…you…something! Stiles smirked at Derek as he picked up the ball and threw it as hard as he could towards the net and Derek caught it. That dick. Derek barely moved as he caught the ball and smirked at Stiles as he threw it back.

“You must not off been trying there.”

“Right, I was obviously going easy on you.” And that’s how it went on for the next half an hour. Stiles tried to score and Derek caught it without moving.

“Oh my god! How are you doing that?”

“Practice.”

“No way! No amount of practice can make you that good.”

“Well thank you.”

“That was not a compliment!”

“It sounded like one.”

“Oh for god sake can we please practice something else; this is just making me insecure.” Derek’s eyes trailed over Stiles’s body and he smirked as he spoke.

“Believe me you have nothing to be insecure about.” That was definitely flirting. Come on Stiles think off something to throw him off.

“Yeah well you should see me naked.” Nice Stiles that would throw just about everyone off. Well he certainly looks thrown.

“You want me to see you naked?” Not thrown enough. Wait why is he coming closer…he better not think I’m gonna get naked for him.

“What are you doing there Derek?” Stiles leant back a little as Derek crowded in to his space. Stiles swallowed as Derek moved closer to his ear, and he supressed his shiver as Derek’s breath rolled across the side of his face.

“I’m gonna block and your gonna try and get round me.” Wait what?

“What?” Derek pulled back and stood in front of Stiles.

“Expecting something else?” Stiles was so gonna wipe that stupid smirk off his face!

“Nope. But you should know I’m pretty quick.”

“Then come at me.”

Stiles put his head down and couldn’t stop himself from mumbling “Maybe I’ll come on you.” Stiles head shot up as Derek seemed to choke on thin air. No way had he heard what Stiles said.

“Dude you okay?”

“Yeah. Spit went…down the wrong…way.”

“You swallowed your spit wrong?”

“Er…yeah.”

“Right. Well let’s get back to me coming at you.” Stiles had to do a double take at the blush that seemed to be creeping up Derek’s neck. Stiles picked up the ball and tried to feign right to get round Derek. But as soon as Stiles had tried to go round him he was on his back.

“Dude, how much do you weigh? That was like being hit by a car!”

“You’ve been hit by a car?”

“What of it?”

“When?”

“When I was a kid and I was on my bike.”

“Who hit you?”

“Scott’s mom. She said if I hadn’t broke my arm she would of kicked my ass.”

“How the hell did she even hit you?”

“Well when I say ‘hit’, I mean I couldn’t stop my bike and I went right in to the side of her.”

“Was her car moving?”

“It depends how you see moving.”

“I see it as the car in motion. How was it to you?”

“Her car parked on the driveway.”

“That is some feat. Why don’t we get back to training?” Derek pulled Stiles up and they quickly got back to the training. They didn’t stop until Stiles finally got around Derek and managed to score, even though he’s pretty sure Derek let him. Stiles did a little celebratory dance and couldn’t help but smile as Derek chuckled at him. Stiles looked around the field and couldn’t believe it had gotten so dark.

“Dude, when did it get so dark?”

“I actually hadn’t even noticed.”

“Well I guess we should probably stop then.” Stiles headed over to the bench and dropped his stick down. Derek came to stand right beside him and Stiles hadn’t even noticed the chill that had been creeping in to his skin until he was there. Geez the guy was like a furnace.

“Stiles you’re playing on Saturday.”

“I’m what?”

“Instead of Scott.”

“No. What? Why?”

“You said Scott’s sick, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well the games in 2 days and if Scott’s sick he’s gonna be in no state to play.”

“He could get better by Saturday!”

“Stiles we both know if he’s really sick then it won’t be a good idea to play.” Dammit why did I tell him Scott was sick!

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Crap, Scott was gonna kill him.

“Okay, so we have lacrosse practice tomorrow but if you want we can practice on Saturday morning as well, you know if you want to?”

“Yeah I could definitely use extra practice.”

“Alright. Do you want my number?”

“You’re what?”

“My number, you know in case anything comes up before Saturday?”

“Right! Yes obviously!” Stiles handed Derek his phone and watched as he typed in his number. He gave him at back and he sent Derek a text.

_Derek: Derek really?_

“That’s my name.”

“Yeah but no one in my phone is just there name.”

“Then change it.”

“Maybe I will.” Stiles quickly changed Derek’s name and pocketed his phone.

“What did you change it to?”

“I’m not gonna tell you.”

“Fine. I don’t even care.” Derek started to put his things away and Stiles squinted at him a little as he picked up his bag. Derek smiled and hefted his bag over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. He walked around Stiles and Stiles jerked as he felt Derek’s hand slip in to his pocket. Stiles reacted a second to late and scrambled after Derek who was happily scrolling through his contacts.

“Captain Perfect.”

“Phone.” Derek smirked as he dropped Stiles’s phone in his hand.

“And yes Captain Perfect because have you heard the reputation you have?”

“I’ve heard some stuff.”

“Exactly! I mean I know it could have been more accurate but there’s not enough space.”

“More accurate?”

“Yeah, Captain I’m hotter than the sun walk old ladies across the road lacrosse star animal protector perfect.”

“You’re right it is too long.” Stiles barked out a laugh at Derek’s deadpan expression. “You know I’ve only ever helped one old lady cross the road.” They stopped beside Stiles’s jeep.

“Of course you have. And what about you being the protector of animals?”

“I save one wolf and the whole town has to know about it.”

“Well that’s one more old lady and one more wolf than I’ve ever helped.”

“Well you got plenty of time to help a wolf yet.”

“Oh really? Because I happen to come across so many wolves.”

“You’d be surprised Stiles. Anyway I gotta go, so I will talk to you tomorrow.” Derek pushed off of Stiles’s Jeep and started towards his Camaro.

“Hey Derek, you know this is the longest we’ve ever talked.”

“Not like I haven’t tried before Stiles.”

“Wait, what does that mean?”

“I’ll talk to you later Stiles.” Derek climbed in the Camaro and left the parking lot before Stiles could even respond.

_Captain Perfect: What does it mean Derek?_

Stiles stared at his phone for 5 minutes before giving up and climbing in his jeep. Great he had two things to think about tonight, how to tell Scott he wasn’t playing on Saturday, and when the hell Derek had tried to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the Golden Banana Gentleman's club and the Golden Banana in Cambodia are real places, and there on the first page of searches on Google if your curious.


	5. Thursday Week 2

It was safe to say that Stiles hadn’t gotten much sleep; he’d been up most of the night thinking about Derek and what he’d said. _Not like I haven’t tried before Stiles._ He’d been racking his brain trying to remember when Derek had tried to talk to him. And it was now half 6 in the morning and he still hadn’t thought of anything. Was it too early to call Scott? Of course it was. Stiles threw the quilts off himself and decided to take a shower. The shower was used for three things cleaning, jerking off and thinking. And maybe also singing, pretending to be his favourite characters and doing his favourite quotes from comic’s impressions and all but the three main things were cleaning, jerking off and thinking. Right now he needed to think, because he’d known Derek for years, well known was a loose term here but he’d been aware of him for years. Aware enough that he would have noticed if they guy had tried to talk to him. Stiles decided that he needed to put more effort in to thinking so he sat down and crossed his legs.  He decided that it would be best to let the warm water just fall over him and he could pretend he was sitting in the rain. He reached up to turn on the water and shrieked a little as the freezing water hit him, every damn time he forgot how cold the water came out. Stiles was pushed in to the wall with his legs pulled up close and let his hand stay under the spray until it was warm enough. He arranged himself back under the spray and wiped the steam away from the shower door to pretend he was in the rain. This is what they did in the movies though they looked out at the city or whatever and it was always raining. Stiles sat like that for 10 minutes but they only thing he could think about was the fact that his left butt cheek had gone numb and his ankle was hurting from being pressed in to the floor.  Stiles stood up and actually washed himself as he was no further forward with remembering Derek talk to him. It didn’t take him long to finish in the shower and he pushed open the door and wrapped his towel around his waist. He went back to his room and it had just passed seven so he decided it was more than acceptable to call Scott now. He grabbed his pone of his bedside table and dialled Scott’s number. He picked up after the sixth ring.

“Whu?”

“Scott?”

“Whu?”

“Time to wake up puppy.”

“No.”

“Dude you okay?”

“No.”

“Wanna share with Stiles?”

“I’m either hung over, sick, dying or all three.”

“So you’re not coming in today?”

“My mom took one look at me brought me water and painkillers then left.”

“Wow, you are sick. I can’t even remember the last time you were off.”

“It was in 9th grade when I had that really bad asthma attack and then my mom let me stay home for the week. Video games all week!”

“Scott, you sound like your falling asleep as you talk.”

“Probably, hey can you tell Derek I can’t play on…erm…on…”                                                 

“Saturday?”

“Yeah! Bye Stiles.”

“Bye.” Stiles fist bumped the air as Scott ended the call. Now he didn’t have to tell Scott that Derek replaced him with Stiles. Oh shit he forgot to ask Scott about Derek. Okay he’ll just go over and see Scott after school and for now he can avoid Derek instead of pretending he remembers all those conversations.

                Stiles’s plan failed horribly. The minute he stepped in to school Derek was there. Stiles had even waited till after the first bell to make his way in to school but Derek had surprised the shit out of him and just turned up. Okay so he hadn’t so much as just turned up as walked out of the classroom Stiles had been going in to.

“Heeeey Derek.” Smooth.

“Stiles.”

“What’s going on?”

“I just needed to talk to the history teacher about my college applications.”

“Oh cool.” You are doing great Stiles.

“Well I’m gonna go to my class now. See you later.”

“Yes, later…laterrrr.” Stiles gave a little wave as Derek walked off and then went in to his classroom. Okay that was a pretty difficult interaction with Derek; I mean Derek was practically coming on to him. Stiles saw the way he was looking at him; it was intense like sexually intense. He’s surprised he got out alive honestly. Stiles took his seat near the window and grabbed his books out of his bag. He had to make sure he dropped by Scott’s classes and his locker to get him plenty of homework for the weekend, he was a great best friend. History went pretty quick and soon enough it was lunch time and Stiles decided to head over to Scott’s locker first. He was shoving Scott’s books in his bag when someone cleared their throat beside him.

“Derek crazy seeing you here.” Okay seriously could his avoidance plan get any worse!

“Are you okay?”

“Me. I am great, just grabbing some books.”

“I can see that, I just wanted to know if you managed to talk to Scott yet?”

“Scott? Why do you care about Scott?” Why do you care that he cares about Scott?

“I just meant about the game on Saturday.”

“Oh yeah, I talked to him this morning and he totally agreed that he is going to be too sick to play.” So he tweaked the truth a little.

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Well I am because I am telling the truth.”

“Right. Are we still on for Saturday morning?”

“Yeah great, you know if you wanted we could always do it tomorrow, as it’s you know Friday?”

“I actually can’t do Fridays, that’s why I picked Saturday but I mean if Saturdays not good for you then we can do tomorrow.”

“No it’s fine really you probably have a big date or something.” Oh god this is the most awkward conversation Stiles has ever been a part of and he once had an hour long conversation with Scott about the new hair growing on his body.

“Well it’s not a big date.”

“Oh so a small date?”

“There’s no date. I mean it’s a withstanding date but not like a date...”

“No yeah I get it.”

“I mean it’s with Boyd.”

“Boyd?”

“Yeah on Fridays I usually hang out with him and we tend to study then go out with Erica and Isaac. Or we watch a film. But I mean I’ll be near the lacrosse field because Boyd lives close.” Why is he still explaining this?

“Right. That makes sense, you and Boyd.”

“He’s my best friend.”

“And Scott is mine. Best friends for everyone.” Just stop.

“Anyway I should let you get your books and go to lunch and I will see you at practice.”

“Yes you will. I will be there.” Derek walked past Stiles and Stiles waited till he had rounded the corner before banging his head off Scott’s locker. What the hell was that? He’s made friends before, why is it so hard to become friends with Derek? It’s just Derek. You’ve never been bothered by his reputation before so why would you now. So what it takes getting to know someone on a personal level for you to be intimidated come on Stiles grow a damn vagina and just become friends with him. Stiles stopped hitting his head off the locker and stuffed the rest of Scott’s stuff in his bag then closed the locker and left to get lunch. Stiles just had to get through the rest of the day and then he could have bro bonding time with Scott.

                The rest of the day was horrendous. It was the most awful and stupid ridiculous an apocalypse would be more fun day. Stiles had just about gotten through the classes and managed to not sneer or make sarcastic comments as they were handed a new presentation, a 3 page report on a chapter of your choosing as though the teachers were being kind to you, and oh so wonderful pages of math homework. Well his Sunday night was going to be fun. Then to top of his day apparently Jackson and Lydia had broken up because Jackson was a dick at lacrosse. Every chance he got he was tackling Stiles, tripping him up or just plan pushing him over, literally at one point they’d been standing side by side and Jackson just turned around a pushed him over. If Stiles had been concentrating he would’ve totally been able to stay standing, as it was he flailed, hit the coach in the face and face planted the floor. Nobody was happy. Stiles honestly just wanted to go home but he had a duty as Scott’s best friend to visit him when he was sick. So Stiles threw his stuff in the back and drove to Scott’s, besides he still needed to find out when Derek had tried to talk to him. He pulled up outside the McCall’s and grabbed his school bag before going in.

“Scott?” He heard a grumble from the living room and found Scott in the living room surrounded by pillows. The one thing Stiles could always count on when Scott was sick was his pillow pile, he would always move the table in the living room then drag every pillow in the house, except for his moms, to the floor and arrange it like a nest. He’d then stay there for atleast 4 days. Stiles plonked down beside him and Scott briefly came out from under his quilt to look at him.

“Hey.”

“How’s it going buddy?”

“I hate everything.”

“Please your Scott you love everything, even wasps.”

“I don’t love wasps, I just feel so bad when I accidently kill one.”

“Exactly Scott, you accidently kill them, most people just kill them.”

“Oh shut up and go make me soup. My mom bought the ingredients for you.”

“What am I your slave?”

“No my nurse. You’ve been taking care of me every time I’m sick since we met.”

“Cause I love you buddy, now come keep me company in the kitchen, I need to ask you something.” Scott looked suspicious but he got up and followed Stiles in to the kitchen anyway. Scott sat down and Stiles rummaged around and put everything on the counter to start making Scott his favourite only when I’m sick soup.

“So what’s up?” Just give him an easy reply Stiles nothing too obvious.

“Has Derek Hale ever tried to talk to me?” Oh yeah that wasn’t glaringly obvious at all.

“What?”

“Derek. Has he ever you know tried to talk to me and I haven’t noticed?”

“No.”

“You’re lying.”

“No I’m not. Derek has never talked to you without you noticing before.”

“Wait so you’re saying he has talked to me and I have noticed before?”

“Yeah Stiles.”

“No because I don’t remember ever talking to him!”

“That’s not really surprising.”

“What? Why?”

“Well you tend to have two extremes, really in denial and then really obsessed.”

“Oh okay that makes sense. Wait in denial about what?”

“Your thing.”

“My thing?”

“For Derek.”

“My what for who what now?”

“See denial.”

“To be in denial about that I would have to actually like him first.”

“Wow. I knew it was bad but come on Stiles.”

“No Scott I’m serious there is nothing about me that wants Derek.”

“Okay.”

“Seriously!”

“Stiles okay.” Stiles glared at Scott a little but looked back towards what he was doing and realised he’d been preparing the soup on autopilot. Wow he must make this a lot more than he thought, although it was his moms recipe and he didn’t like to bother his dad with making it when he was sick or bored or tired or…yeah he just really liked the soup.

“So what did you do today?”

“Normal stuff you know, oh that reminds me I got your homework for you and your books from your locker. And Derek was there so I told him about you not being able to play Saturday and he said it was okay just means I’m going to be playing instead. Lacrosse was awful Jackson is a jerk and he and Lydia broke up again so obviously I’m back in the running.”

“Do you want to be?”

“What? Of course I do I mean I’ve loved Lydia for years, she’s so beautiful with her strawberry blonde hair and those big green eyes, it’s so hard to really name what colour her eyes are Scott.”

“Probably because her eyes are brown.”

“No there not they’re green.”

“No, she specifically told you they were brown in 6th grade when you tried to write a poem to her and you didn’t know what colour to put.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“Sure you do. You know who does have green eyes…”

“Don’t say it.”

“Derek. Derek has very green eyes.”

“You know if you like his eyes so much Scott then why don’t you just marry him!”

“And have you either stand up to object to my marriage or sob all the way through, no thanks.”

“You’re an ass. I would never do that to you it’s your special day, I’d obviously have an affair.”

“You’re too nice to ever have an affair. But you are saying that you would sleep with Derek.”

“What? No I just meant that I would have an affair with…you.” Scott gave him the most unimpressed face he could muster considering his condition and then shook his head at Stiles.

“That’s just gross Stiles.”

“I don’t like sick Scott he never puts up with any off my bullshit.”

“Because I’m too ill to pretend like you don’t want to fuck Derek in the middle of the school.”

“I would never do it in the middle of school somebody, probably Jackson, would criticise my sexual prowess.”

“Stiles you don’t have any sexual prowess.”

“I could do!”

“Watch your hand.” Stiles jumped back a bit as he nearly burnt himself on the pan. He couldn’t even remember preparing everything. Oh well he was just that awesome. Kind of like when you drive home and then wonder how you got there, he did that so often, wow okay neither of these things were all that safe.

“So are you gonna ask Lydia out?”

“Are you gonna ask Allison or maybe Danny out?”

“Danny?”

“You’re gonna ask Danny out!”

“What? No! I’m not even gay.”

“But then why did you want to go to the Golden Banana?”

“Because I thought you wanted to and I’m your best friend, of course I was gonna go with you.”

“Aw thanks man, but I’m not gay either.”

“Derek.”

“I’m not gay for Derek. I’m not anything for Derek. I would like to be his friend. We are friends. Sort off. I am 100% straight.”

“No one is 100%.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Hey I might not want to date Danny but I’m not gonna lie there is definitely a guy or two I’m not ashamed to say I’ve noticed.”

“I don’t know what to do with this information. Who?”

“Isaac.”

“Lahey?”

“Yeah.”

“From Derek’s leather gang.”

“Yes.”

“I guess he’s kind of pretty. I mean are you saying that you’d sleep with him if he offered?”

“I don’t think he’s going to offer but I wouldn’t be averse to maybe trying it with him.”

“I feel like you’re just trying to really unsubtly tell me about a crush you have on him.”

“It’s not a crush per say, I can just admire what he’s offering.”

“Offering? He’s not a prostitute.”

“I know that Stiles I’m just saying that you may not be gay but maybe Derek is kind of like an exception.”

“An exception?”

“Yeah. You liked Lydia, you liked Derek. You’re pretty 50/50 so far. Maybe you’re bisexual?”

“You realise after today I’m just gonna go home and do research, right?”

“Yep. But hopefully you’ll get the answer you’re looking for.”

“Sick Scott is weird.”

“Thanks man. Now where’s my soup?” Stiles huffed a laugh and served Scott and himself some soup. He grabbed some bread and they settled down in the living room nest to eat it. They sat and watched Batman before Scott started to feel sleepy so Stiles left him his homework and then wrapped Scott up in to his nest. All Stiles needed was for Scott to walk in a circle and then boom he would be a puppy. Stiles put the rest of the soup in a container and left it out for Mrs McCall when she got in from the hospital, then he snuck out of the house. He made the short drive home and psyched himself up for a long night of researching and still trying to figure out when in the hell he had forgotten Derek talking to him!


	6. Friday Week 2

Derek had been sat at his desk for nearly an hour. He was due to go to Boyd’s at seven and so far he’d just drawn a lot of spirals on his work. He was so preoccupied drawing his current spiral that he didn’t notice when Laura came in to his room and sat on his bed.

“Der, are you okay?” Derek jerked a little in surprise but relaxed when he realised it was just Laura.

“Oh hey Laura. Yeah I’m fine.”

“Is this about the other night?”

“What about the other night?”

“You obviously asked about golden bananas for a reason, I can’t think of a normal one but okay.”

“There’s kind of this guy…”

“Okay and he what talks about them a lot?”

“No. See I haven’t talked to him in a few years, I used to try but then he always just seemed really uncomfortable so I stopped.”

“Were you guy’s friends?”

“Not really. Do you remember the day of mom and dad’s funeral when I kind disappeared?”

“Yeah. I found you sat with that kid…wait is this him? I should thank him; he actually got you to talk again. Believe it or not but I actually missed your voice.”

“Well he wouldn’t shut up, he literally just talked and talked. I had to tell him to shut up, and you know the little shit just smiled at me. He lost his mom when he was eight and he said he understood me not wanting to talk and then hugged me.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“He doesn’t remember it. I could tell the first time I tried to talk to him in school he just froze and asked why someone like me would talk to someone like him. I guess I just panicked and left. Not my finest moment.”

“So what’s changed?”

“I was on a website where you chat to strangers and I’m pretty sure I talked to him.”

“Okay, what has all of this got to do with bananas?”

“Well the guy I was talking to, I mentioned an adventure with dragons or something but the point is it was in search of a golden banana. And then the next day at lacrosse practice I heard him ask his friend if he’d ever just wanted to go on an adventure to look for golden bananas.”

“It’s not exactly a common phrase. Why don’t you just ask him?”

“Because of reasons.”

“Ah yes the elusive reasons.”

“Were talking now. I think we might be becoming friends.”

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to be his friend?”

“Yeah of course.”

“I mean, do you want to be just his friend?”

“I don’t know.”

“What’s his name anyway?”

“Stiles.”

“Isn’t that the sheriff’s kid?”

“Yeah.”

“Well as long as you don’t get arrested for anything I approve.”

“I’m not gonna get arrested.”

“He’s younger than you right?”

“He’s 17.”

“And you’re of legal age, so please don’t get arrested because you couldn’t keep it in your pants.”

“Oh my god I am not gonna get arrested.”

“I notice that you keep saying you won’t get arrested not I will keep it in my pants.”

“Shut up. Laura, how do you tell someone you lied about your age and residence?”

“What?”

“I may have told the guy on omegle, who I’m sure is Stiles, I was 19 and lived in Canada.” Derek glared at Laura as a snort escaped from her mouth. Her face was twisted and she looked like she was trying to force herself not to laugh. She was pushing her hands in to her stomach and Derek could see the strain in her mouth as she tried to supress her laughter.

“Well…that…is…unfortunate.”

“You think I mean I now have to come clean to Stiles about how I lied about what country I live in, and imagine if it’s not him.” Laura’s fist flew to her mouth and she pushed it in to her mouth.

“He’ll understand.” Derek arched an eyebrow at her and she ran out of the room as she started to laugh. He could hear her laughing all the way to her bedroom. He sighed and turned back to his work. He still had an hour and a half before Boyd’s so he threw all of his stuff in his backpack, grabbed his lacrosse gear, a change of clothes and ran downstairs. Laura and Cora smiled at him from the living room. He rolled his eyes, grabbed his jacket and keys and left his sisters. Derek threw his gear in the back and climbed in his car. He decided to head towards the lacrosse field to burn off some energy.

            He parked his car and grabbed his gear. As he neared the field he could hear someone else on the field. He walked closer and set his bag down to watch as they shot ball after ball in to the net.

“Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be out here alone?” Derek smirked as Stiles startled and dropped his stick. Stiles swivelled round to face him.

“Derek?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m just getting extra practice in before Saturday. I thought you were with Boyd?”

“Yeah I’m not due there till seven and I just really needed to get out of the house.”

“You live with your sister’s right?”

“Yeah, Laura she owns the bookshop in town, and Cora she’s in your year.”

“Yeah. You know your family is really genetically gifted.”

“Are you saying you think I’m attractive Stiles.” Derek watched as the blush crept up Stiles neck and smiled as he cleared his throat.

“No. I mean I’m just making an observation just like everyone else in the school. You may not be friends with anyone but the leather crew but I know atleast 98% of the school would never say no to you.” Derek moved forward till he was standing in front of Stiles. Stiles fiddled with the sleeves of his top and blinked up at Derek.

“So are you the 98% or the other 2%?”

“The 2% obviously.”

“So then you’re not affected if I do this…” Derek brought his hand up to Stiles’s jaw and dragged his fingers along his jaw, his hand cupped Stiles’s jaw, and he dragged his thumb along Stiles’s lip. Derek could smell the arousal building behind Stiles’s normal scent. Stiles swallowed and Derek dragged his eyes from Stiles’s lips to his eyes.

Stiles murmured “Nope, not affected.”

Everything was quiet around them and it all seemed strangely intimate as Derek’s breathe ghosted over Stiles’s face as he whispered “Are you sure?” Stiles nodded but his eye’s stayed fixed on Derek’s. Derek dragged his hand down to Stiles’s neck, he could feel day old stubble against his finger tips and Stiles breath hitch as Derek pressed his fingers on to his pulse. He could feel it beneath his fingers, hear it jack rabbiting in his ears, his smell was over powering everything else around them. Derek’s other hand was resting on Stiles’s hips, his thumb pushed under Stiles’s shirt and rubbing against the skin. Stiles hand was wrapped around his bicep, gripped in to his jacket. His eyes were closed and he was letting out shallow breaths, Derek eye’s scanned over him, his lashes dark against his pale skin, the moles spread across his face, the sun was casting an orange glow across the field that highlighted his features. Derek swiped his tongue across his bottom lip and he could just sway forward the slightest bit and press their lips together. Derek swayed forward the smallest amount then pushed himself back, his hands dragged away from Stiles’ body, Stiles’s hands released their grip on his jacket and then Derek was stepping back and putting space between them.

“Well as long as you’re not affected.” Stiles nodded his head a little dumbly, his mouth slack with shock. His cheeks coloured as he stared at Derek.

“Right. Like I said I’m the 2%.”

“You know I should go. I might as well go to Boyd’s early.”

“Of course.” Derek backed away from Stiles and picked up his bag, he looked back towards Stiles and he was just staring at Derek’s retreating form. Derek rushed to his car and threw his stuff in the passenger seat as he climbed in. He dropped his forehead to the steering wheel and let his claws come out. He stretched out his hands and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He retracted his claws and set off for Boyd’s. It was only a short drive so he was soon pulling up outside Boyd’s house. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and walked up to the front door. Boyd answered; he took one look at Derek and moved aside.

“Just go straight up.” Derek listened to Boyd rummage around in the kitchen as he settled on his bed. Boyd came upstairs and dropped some snacks at Derek’s feet. “Take your boots off my bed.” Derek toed off his boots and threw his jacket on the back of Boyd’s office chair before grabbing a drink from the pile.

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

“I went to the lacrosse field and Stiles was there.”

“Okay…”

“I almost kissed him.”

“Almost…”

“Yeah he was talking about not being affected by me like the rest of the school and I was just supposed to be teasing him.”

“But…”

“I was more affected by it than I thought I would be.”

“So you like him.”

“I don’t really know him. We’ve hung out once, and that was just me helping him. And we’ve talked a handful of times where he always looks really weirded out.”

“Do you think he likes you?”

“I think so.”

“So then ask him on a date.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say Stiles do you want to go out with me?”

“I’d probably mess it up.” Boyd rolled his eyes and turned round to face his desk. He grabbed a note card from beside his laptop.

“What’s his name in your phone?”

“What?”

“In your phone, how do you have him listed?”

“Oh I just have him as SS.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t really want Cora to know he was in my phone.”

“Fair enough.” Boyd turned back around and wrote something down on the card before handing it to Derek. Derek looked between Boyd and the card and raised his eyebrow.

_S,_

_Meet me at the diner in town. 7pm._

_Derek_

“Seriously?”

“Well apparently you are incapable of speaking to him, so slip it in to his locker Monday and make sure you’re at the diner.”

“Boyd you cannot be serious with this.”

“Derek it’s the best you got. Unless you want to call him now?”

“No we have the game tomorrow I don’t want to do anything to mess it up.”

“Okay, so just put it in his locker and this way there’s less chance of Erica, Cora or Laura finding out.”

“That is true. Fine I’ll go by his locker on Monday.”

“You do know where his locker is right; otherwise this could be horribly awkward?”

“I’m not an idiot; I was talking to him at his locker yesterday.”

“Good because Erica would never drop it if some freshman thought you were asking them out.” Derek shivered at the thought of Erica’s constant taunting and grabbed his jacket to slip the note in.

“Okay so are we done with the relationship crap?”

“Yes Boyd were done talking about relationship’s now.”

“Okay good. What film do you wanna watch?” They agreed to watch the die hard series because who didn’t love to watch Bruce Willis kill a bunch of people. Derek settled against the headboard and Boyd watched from the floor with his back against the bed. They got through the second film before they decided they needed to sleep to be ready for tomorrow’s game. Boyd settled in his bed and Derek took his spot on the airbed as usual. Derek thought about Stiles and the game tomorrow. Once they won the game everything would be fine and he could ask Stiles out on Monday. Derek let out a quiet groan as he remembered tomorrow. Tomorrow morning. When he had agreed to train with Stiles. In the morning.  Derek grabbed his phone and set his alarm before pulling the quilt up and trying to will himself to sleep. 


	7. Saturday Week 2

Derek groaned as a pillow hit him in the face, he blinked over at Boyd who was scowling at him. Derek rubbed his eyes and shut off his alarm. Picking up the pillow he threw it back at Boyd and ducked out the room and in to the bathroom as Boyd grumbled about inconsiderate friends. Derek went about his morning routine without the shower, opting to take it at home after practicing with Stiles. Derek kept as quiet as possible as he grabbed his stuff and made his way out to his car. When Derek arrived at the school he noticed that he was the only one in the parking lot, he checked his phone, nothing from Stiles so he got out and decided to just wait by the field.

            After ten minutes Derek was bored so he started practicing by himself, it wasn’t much fun alone but atleast he could work on making it look more realistic when he missed a shot. Shot after shot in the net and Derek could hear a few cars passing on the road, a child crying in the house at the end of the street, a rabbit was hopping around at the tree line but none of it was the noise he wanted to hear. He dropped his stick to the ground and jogged around the field a few times. Despite knowing that he hadn’t received a new message he continuously checked his phone and unlocked it. He sighed before jogging around a few more times.

            42minutes and 23seconds. That’s how long Derek had been waiting at the field for Stiles, he’d text him twice and received no reply. Derek decided to believe that Stiles had probably slept in and would just need a wake-up call. So Derek called him, except it went straight to voicemail. It wouldn’t hurt to wait a few more minutes. As it came closer to the hour Derek started to give up any hope he had left that Stiles would show. Walking over to the bench he grabbed all of his stuff and made his way back over to the car. He decided to drive over to the diner and get breakfast for himself and Laura. Saturday mornings were always quiet for her so she would appreciate the company.

            Pulling in to the diner’s parking lot he had accepted that he wouldn’t be hearing anything from Stiles and got out of his car. The diner was loud and busy, it always was on a Saturday, it had families who’d barely seen each other over the work week, students hanging out without having to worry about their next lesson and the little old ladies who just loved to gossip. Derek ordered his and Laura’s breakfast to go then leaned against the counter. His eyes drifted around the diner, looking at everyone enjoy their mornings when something or rather someone caught his eye. Stiles and his friends were sat deathly silent at one of the booths, while Stiles looked like he was trying to hide behind a menu. Derek forced a smile and turned back to Jill, she handed him the bag of food and two cups of coffee. He handed her the money, told her to keep the change then got out of there as fast as he could. He was just unlocking his car when he heard the door to the diner open and that familiar smell hit him, much clearer out in the open.

“Derek!”

“What do you want Stiles?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for? For ditching me? For not bothering to tell me you weren’t coming? The half an hour I wasted waiting for you?” No need to seem pathetic here Derek.

“All of the above.”

“Whatever Stiles.”

“Derek, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“But you did.”

“I know, it’s just I didn’t actually think you’d show…”

“What?”

“I know it’s stupid and it’s my own insecurities but I thought you were just playing some sort of joke on me and I didn’t really want to be the butt of it.”

“Why would you think I would do that?”

“You’re Derek Hale.”

“So?”

“Derek you may not want to be popular but you are and people like you don’t associate with people like me willingly.”

“That’s what this is. You think I don’t want to be friends with you.”

“Well it’s not like you’ve ever tried before.”

“Are you fucking serious?! Oh my god Stiles! In the past three years every time I have tried to talk to you you’ve fucking ignored me!”

“I was just surprised and I didn’t know what to say.”

“Well anything would have been better than silence! You just stare at me with the most uncomfortable look on your face until I leave your vicinity!”

“You just come out of nowhere! That’s not my fault! I don’t even get why you tried!”

“You really don’t remember me, do you?”

“Of course I remember you Derek.”

“No I mean that you don’t remember what you did for me.”

“I’ve never done anything for you.”

“When my parents died I stopped talking to everyone. I wouldn’t talk to Laura or Cora, my teachers, my grandparents, a therapist, the sheriff at the time. I didn’t want to talk because the last people I talked to was my parents and I thought that if I kept talking to people then I would forget my parents and I would forget them telling me they loved me as they walked out the door. To pretty much everyone that sounds stupid but to me it made sense and the day of their funeral it made sense to someone else as well.”

“That was…”

“Yeah that was me. You were sat at your mom’s grave and you wouldn’t shut the fuck up. You just kept talking and talking and telling me your whole life story, which considering you weren’t that old was pretty fucking long. But then you started telling me about your mom and how you got that I didn’t want to talk because after she died the only time you talked was when it was to her. And I wish you stopped there but no you just had to start telling me about your love for fucking batman over Wolverine. So then I had to tell you to shut up because Wolverine is obviously better. And you just hugged me and had the smuggest grin I’ve ever seen. So that Stiles is why I tried to talk to you. Why I wanted to be your friend but you apparently couldn’t see past some status I don’t even want.”

“I do remember that. I mean I didn’t know it was you but I do remember.”

“Whether you remember or not, it doesn’t make much of a difference now.”

“Derek…”

“Try to show up for the game today.” Derek climbed in his car and secured the food on the passenger side before leaving the parking lot and Stiles behind.

            Derek pulled the door open to the bookshop and Laura smiled at him when she saw him. Her features quickly morphed in to concern as she took him in.

“Derek, what happened?”

“I brought you breakfast and coffee.”

“Okay.” Laura moved round the counter taking the bag and the coffee from Derek’s white knuckled grip and set her hands on his shoulders. “Der, whatever happened I’m sure it’s gonna be okay.” She pulled him in to a crushing hug as a shaky breath escaped his mouth. He may have been taller than her for the past 3 years but in this moment she was reminded that he was her little brother. They stood in the doorway of the bookshop until Derek had regained his composure and she pulled them over to the couches at the end of the shop. She took the food in to the small staff kitchen and warmed it up before bringing it over to the couch.

“Want to tell me what happened?”

“I had a fight with Stiles.”

“About what?”

“He stood me up this morning.”

“Did he say why?”

“If I hadn’t seen him in the diner I don’t think he would have.”

“What do you mean?”

“I waited for him for an hour, no texts or calls, then when I went to the diner he was there with his friends. When I left he followed me out and he thought that I was setting him up for a practical joke or something because I’m popular. Then I shouted at him.”

“You shouted at him?”

“Yeah he was talking about how I never tried to be his friend and I ended up shouting at him about how I’ve tried but he just looks uncomfortable and that I’ve been trying since the graveyard. Then I told him that it didn’t matter if he remembered or not.”

“Want me to kick his ass?”

“Yes. No. Maybe but not yet we have a game tonight.”

“Okay, then I’ll kick his ass after you guys win. Now eat your breakfast and then go home and take a shower because you stink.” Derek huffed as he grabbed his food but smiled over at his sister as she sipped her coffee.

“Thanks Laura.” She punches him in the shoulder.

            The day passed quickly and Derek soon found himself sitting in the locker room waiting for the lacrosse game to start. The coach was giving the usual Independence Day speech and Derek could feel Stiles watching him from across the room. He raised his head and Stiles eyes bore in to his. Stiles mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ but Derek just looked away. He needed to focus on the game if they were going to win. Everyone started filing out of the locker room and Derek followed, shouldering past Stiles as he tried to talk to him.

            It was loud on the field, the stands filled with proud parents and siblings that had been dragged to watch. Derek waved over at Cora and Laura; they beamed at him and cheered louder. Derek was taking his place on the field when Scott ran on to the field and stopped in front of him.

“He can be asshole. Like seriously sometimes I wanna kick his ass but he’s my brother and I know him better than anyone Derek. He didn’t mean to hurt you, I can guarantee that. Please just don’t give up on being his friend.”

“Scott…”

“Whatever you have to say. Tell him not me.”

“I was gonna say that the games starting you need to get off the field.”

“Oh. Right, just take my advice he’s worth having in your life.”

“Thanks Scott.” Derek took his position; he glanced over at Stiles who’d been watching them closely. He smiled to himself and looked back down, the whistle blew and the game started.

            The Beacon Hills Lacrosse team was good, great even, but the other team were just as good because they’d been tied the whole game but there was little time left and Beacon Hills only needed one more goal and they could win but even Derek with his enhanced abilities couldn’t win this game by himself. Which was why he was currently standing on the field with the ball, his teammates were being blocked by the others and Derek knew he wouldn’t be able to get past without hurting someone. So he searched for anyone and then he noticed Stiles standing down by the goal, he’d barely moved the whole game, choosing to wait in case the ball came near him and he could score. Nobody was around him so Derek ran forward shouting Stiles’s name as he moved and he threw the ball down the pitch. Everything seemed to be silent as the ball cut through the air and then Stiles caught it and was turning, running forward to the goal. Other players too far behind him stop him, Derek’s grin was splitting his face as he watched Stiles curl the ball to the left because it was obviously the goalies weaker side and the ball hit the back of the net. The whistle went off and the crowd erupted in to cheers and whistling. Derek pulled of his helmet and cheered as Stiles was lifted. They made eye contact and Stiles smiled over at him, Derek thought back to the notecard in his pocket and yeah Scott was right. Derek was not giving up before they’d even tried.


	8. Monday Week 3

To say Derek was nervous was an understatement, he’d been stood near Stiles’ locker for nearly 15 minutes and if he didn’t do something soon then the bell was going to go and he’d lose his nerve completely.  The problem was he couldn’t stop thinking about the flaws in his plan. What if Stiles said no? What if he didn’t even show up? What if Laura found out? He fished his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Boyd.

The Good One: I’ve been stood outside his locker for 15 minutes Boyd. What if he says no?

The Good One: So what if he does?

The Good One: Then it’s awkward and I’ll have been rejected.

The Good One: What if you were shit at Lacrosse? What if you didn’t do shop? What if you weren’t interested in men? What if you weren’t good looking?

The Good One: Erm I don’t really understand the change in subject but I’d play basketball, I’d have taken textiles, I’d probably still be dating Paige and I’d probably not be as popular as I am.

The Good One: It’s not a change in subject my point is every decision you make in life is a what if? But you don’t know what’s gonna happen till you make a decision so Derek you can either put that card in his locker and you will get rejected or you will get a date OR you can walk away right now and never know what his answer would have been.

The Good One: I’ll put the card in his locker.

Derek looked between the notecard in his hand and the locker in front of him. Boyd was right he had to make a decision here, and he knew that if he never at least tried with Stiles he would hate himself. The bell sounded through the halls and Derek quickly slipped the card in through the slats and then made himself scarce. He didn’t want to know Stiles’ decision until tonight.

**************************************

“You think I should do it?”

“For god sake Stiles, for the last time yes I think you should ask Derek out.”

“But he doesn’t even like me. And I’m still not sure if I like him.”

“Stiles it’s pretty obvious that Derek likes you.”

“But what if he doesn’t Scott?”

“Then everything will be fine and we’ll glare at whoever he does like.”

“Yeah?”

“Course man, I’ve always got your back.”

“And I’ve always got yours.”

“I know, by the way thanks again for playing on Saturday for me.”

“Oh. Yeah man its fine. No problem.” Stiles nodded his head and smiled as Scott clapped him on the shoulder. They stopped outside Scott’s locker and Stiles leaned against the wall beside him.

“You know man your probably right I mean I’m never gonna know if I don’t ask Derek out. I mean for all I know he could be gearing up to ask me out right now, right?” Stiles rolled his head to look at Scott but he was too busy looking down at something in his hand.

“Scott?” Stiles ducked his head to try and catch the boy’s eye but he wasn’t paying attention, Stiles laughed and snatched the card out of his friend’s hand. “And what is this? A love note!”

“Stiles don’t!”

“S, Meet me at the diner at 7pm…Derek. Derek? Why is Derek leaving this in your locker?”

“Stiles I have no idea. I swear.” Stiles huffed a humourless laugh and pushed the card back in to Scott’s hands.

“Well I guess now we know he doesn’t like me.”

“Stiles come on this has to be a mistake.”

“It’s fine Scott. Go on your date.”

“Stiles you don’t think I’d actually date him!”

“I don’t know clearly you did something.”

“Are you serious? Stiles you’re my best friend.”

“Well what about Saturday, what were you saying to him?”

“On the field? I was talking about you! I told him to give you another chance.”

“Fine. I’m just gonna go anywhere else but here.”

“Stiles don’t be stupid, you know I’d never do this to you. I’ve known you’ve liked him for years I’d never try and date him. I don’t even want to date him.”

“I know that Scott! You’re my best friend and I know you wouldn’t hurt me! But I just need to be angry at someone right now and it can’t be Derek because how pathetic would it make me to be mad just because he doesn’t like me! So I just need to pretend this is your fault when I know it isn’t.” Stiles turned around and walked away from his best friend, he just needed to be somewhere else. He found himself sat in the library, he was in the back corner hidden away from everyone else, and he really just needed some time to think.

            It was probably only half an hour before someone dropped in the seat beside him. Sighing Stiles turned to look at Scott who had that look on his face, the look that meant Stiles was about to be subjected to a speech.

“Okay. It’s my fault. I made Derek fall for me, my incredible wit and charm made him weak in the knees and my jawline made him swoon. I took him from you and it felt good, I feel great right now. It’s been my plan for years, convince you he likes you and then swoop in and take him from you at the last minute. I’m Tony Stark and your Coulson, you were so happy to finally meet Steve Rogers and then instead Steve’s busy having sexually charged bickering with Tony. Steve is Derek in case you didn’t get it. So I am Tony and I stole your Steve and I know you need to be mad at me so yeah if it makes easier to be mad at me then I totally took Derek with my puppy dog eyes. You can be mad at me as long as you need.”

“Swoon? Weak in the knee’s? Have you been watching shitty romance films again?”

“I watched a lot of movies when I was sick.”

“Thanks for letting me be mad at you.”

“It’s what best friends are for.”

“I know you didn’t mean for this to happen Scott. I’m not even really mad I’m just sad I guess or embarrassed for thinking that he would like me. I just want you to know that if you want to go out with him tonight then I’m okay with it.”

“No. I’m not interested in him. Even if I was you liked him first so I would never do that to you.”

“Thanks Scott. And thanks for coming up with reasons to make me mad at you.”

“It’s okay. Sorry I took your Steve.”

“Eh Cap’s great but my life wouldn’t be complete without my Tony Stark.”

“And I’m always going to need my Coulson.”

“I’m glad were so close that this isn’t weird.”

“It’s still weird.”

“I know but I’m ignoring the weird for the tension.”

“Shut the fuck up you weirdo.” Stiles started laughing and Scott smiled at being able to cheer his friend up, they both quietened down as the librarian stormed towards them and told them to be quiet or leave. They snickered under their breaths but told her they’d be quiet.

“So…er…what are you going to do about tonight?”

“I’m gonna go to the diner and tell Derek that I’m just not interested in him.”

“Cool. But you’re not…”

“I’m not secretly joining him.”

“Okay. Good.” They spent the rest of their free period in silence with Scott a shoulder to complain on if Stiles needed to.

**************************************

            Derek has no idea what to wear. His entire wardrobe is currently spread out over his floor, bed and desk. He has possible combinations all over the place and it shouldn’t be this hard to pick something but he’s tried everything on at least once and so far he’s got nothing. Everything he’s tried on he’s looked like crap and Derek Hale will not be going on a date with Stiles Stilinski looking like crap. This is potentially the first date to a long term relationship because Derek really doesn’t like to think of his relationships as short term and so every date goes through the same thought process.

Would his parents have approved? His parent’s would love Stiles.

Does Laura approve? Laura loves Stiles.

Will he side with him over his friends on important things? Derek likes to think he will.

Can Derek see himself having sex with him? Many times. However Stiles wants.

Will they mock Derek when he broods? No more than his friends and family already do.

Will they make Derek feel awkward if he shows his more sensitive side? He may be being optimistic here but Derek likes to imagine that Stiles would cry if Derek showed his more romantic and sensitive side. It could totally happen.

Would Derek be able to live with them? Stiles can be annoying but Derek’s pretty sure he could handle living with Stiles.

But the most important question Derek asks himself is:

Will they be one of those couples that has to alter how they first met or how their first date went because it was so bad? Well so far they’ve met in a graveyard which isn’t too bad but they’re gonna have to change the omegle story, once Derek actually gets up the courage to ask Stiles if it was him or not, but hopefully they won’t have to alter the story of their first date because it’s going to be great. As soon as Derek picks what to wear.

            45 minutes later and Derek is dressed and outside the diner. He settled on his black ass-hugging jeans and a maroon Henley that clings to his arms. Derek knows he’s being kind of ridiculous because Stiles wants him, Derek can smell it every time they’re together but he’s still nervous. What if Stiles just wants to sleep with Derek? What if he just wants to lose his virginity to someone like Derek? Pushing one of his claws in to his palm Derek tries to focus on the pain instead of the constant nerves he’s feeling. He walks in to the diner and notices that Stiles isn’t there yet but Derek is ten minutes early so there’s nothing to worry about yet. He grabs the booth by the window and just waits. Jill brings him a glass of water after a couple of minutes and he smiles at her and she tells him he looks lovely this evening.

Derek is sat drumming his fingers on the table when he hears the jeep. He can hear it making its way down the road and the moment it pulls in to the parking lot. This means he can also hear the moment that it pulls back out of the parking lot. Derek scrunches his face as he tries to focus on the jeep but the diner’s too loud to pick up anything specific. Maybe someone’s dropping Stiles off. The bell above the door dings as someone pushes inside and Derek leans over a little to see who it is. When he sees Scott walking towards him Derek didn’t think it was possible to physically feel his heart dropping in to his stomach but here he is. Scott keeps looking around the diner like it physically pains him to be here and it probably does because Stiles has sent Scott to let him down easy. Scott is here to tell Derek that Stiles doesn’t want to date him and wow that kind of makes Stiles an asshole. Scott focuses on him and it looks like he’s trying to force a smile on to his face but he just looks sad and awkward. Derek doesn’t need this; he doesn’t need Scott to feel sad for him, just because he’s here to do Stiles’ dirty work. Scott stopped a few steps away as Derek pushed up and out of the booth.

“Look Derek…”

“Save it.”

“Derek let me…”

“I get it Scott. Your face doesn’t exactly hide much.”

“Look it’s just Stiles is…”

“I said I get it. I don’t need you to explain. I’m just gonna go, I’m sorry you had to do this.” Derek pushed past him and out the door. He felt like everyone was staring at him as he left and judging him for thinking that someone would actually want to date him. Out in the parking lot Derek’s senses cleared and he could hear a familiar heart beat about two blocks over. So Stiles had stuck around he just couldn’t turn Derek down face to face. He wanted to storm over there, wanted to demand Stiles to grow up and turn him down properly instead of sending Scott but he wouldn’t because Stiles didn’t want to date him. And Derek wasn’t going to be childish about it, he was just going to accept the rejection like the adult he was and pine in the comfort of his bedroom with ice-cream. That’s what people did, right? He really needed his sisters.

**************************************

            Stiles pulled up to the curb when he saw Scott. Scott was fiddling with the hem of his shirt and Stiles kind of wanted to tell him that he didn’t even like Derek and to go back and enjoy the date because Scott hated rejecting people. Stiles still remembers the situation in sophomore year when a girl asked Scott out and he said yes, they dated for three weeks before she realised that Scott didn’t actually like her. Rightly she’d been angry that he’d led her on but then he explained that he hated making people sad that coupled with the puppy eyes left little room for her anger. Thankfully it worked out because she ended up meeting a guy at a house party the next day and as far as Stiles knew they were still together. Scott pulled open the door and slid in to the passenger seat.

“How’d it go?”

“Dude it was a cross between pissed and devastation.”

“Guess you really had an effect on him.”

“I guess but I still don’t get it I mean Derek barely knows me. I just don’t get how he ended up liking me.”

“Guess we’ll never know Scott.”

“What are you gonna do about him?”

“Erm…nothing.”

“But you guys have become friends. Are you just gonna start ignoring the guy?”

“Ugh no I guess not. I mean yeah I still like him but it’s not his fault he’s not interested.”

“Exactly, you can’t help who you like.”

“Right! So I guess tomorrow I’ll go make sure me and him are okay.”

“Yeah there’s no point losing a friend over something like this. Plus now I won’t be the only one who has to listen to you talk about the 10 year plan.”

“Dude, don’t you think talking about my crush on someone else with my crush is a little weird.”

“Nah the way I see it by talking about Lydia with Derek and him helping you, you’ll be cementing the fact that nothing’s going to happen and thus move on.”

“I’m not sure if that would actually work. I mean wouldn’t talking about Lydia more just make me obsess over Lydia more.”

“No because you clearly like Derek more than Lydia. So this is your way of telling him about your crush and then every time he says something like well have you tried this or this you can think ‘Okay Derek is helping me with my new crush, obviously he’s never going to be interested in me so maybe I should look at other people’ and so on.”

“That’s the worst plan I’ve ever heard.”

“Fine. How about Danny and I take you to jungle tonight and you can tell him all about your adventures with other men?”

“How would that help?”

“Because it’s like that episode of friends were Ross is with Julie so Rachael tries dating and then gets really drunk and calls Ross and tells him she’s over him. So you’re Rachael and with every guy you talk about what you’re really saying is I’m over you. He just doesn’t have to know that’s what you’re saying.”

“You watched friends while you were sick, didn’t you?”

“Yes. The shitty romance movies and friends really kept me going. But my point still stands; you need to get over him.”

“You’re right. I need to get over him. I need to get over him!”

“Exactly!”

“Okay let’s do it! Let’s help me get over him.”

“Awesome I’ll text Danny now.” Stiles smiled at him and pulled out in to the road, he was moving on, getting over Derek. That’s what adults did they moved on and took rejection with a pinch of salt or something like that. Tonight was about Stiles and men who weren’t Derek. Tomorrow Stiles could make sure he and Derek were still friends and then tell him about tonight and with every story he would secretly be saying ‘I’m over you’. And if he managed to convince himself at the same time then it would be a bonus.


	9. Tuesday Week 3

With every word Harris uses Stiles feels like his head is being forced through a shredder. He wouldn’t even be this bad except Danny had thought that using men to get over Derek was a bad idea so instead they drank a lot of alcohol. Stiles doesn’t even know how Danny got the alcohol but the point is he did and Stiles is dying and he’s pretty sure that if he moves his head from the table then he’ll be sick.

“Mr Stilinski.”

“What?”

“Am I interrupting your nap?”

“I’m not napping.”

“Then please tell me why you’re still in my classroom?” Stiles head snapped up and he looked around at the very empty classroom. Crap.

“Erm…where did everyone go?”

“Lunch I believe.”

“Well I’ll just be heading that way then.” Stiles stuffed his stuff in to his bag and headed for the door.

“Mr Stilinski.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll see you in detention.” Dammit. Stiles waved a hand over his shoulder and headed out of the room. He walked in to the hallway and immediately smacked in to someone, could this day get any worse.

“Watch where you’re going Stiles.” Oh look it can.

“Derek I was just coming to look for you.”

“Well you found me. Now I’m leaving.” Derek started walking past him and nooo Stiles had to talk to him. He didn’t know where they stood and he had to know if they were still friends.

“Derek are we still friends!” He’s never seen a person’s entire body tense before but it has to be painful. Derek turns on his heel and strides towards him until he’s right in his face.

“What?”

“Are we still friends?”

“After last night.”

“Look Scott told me about it and I just don’t think this should come between our friendship.”

“You cannot actually be serious.”

“I just don’t think we should throw away a good thing.”

“Maybe you should have thought of that last night.”

“What was I supposed to do? Scott wanted to do it face to face and we couldn’t find you at school.”

“Did it even occur to you that maybe you should have been the one to do it?”

“What would that have accomplished Derek. It’s better that it came from Scott.”

“Why? So you didn’t have to look me in the eye and tell me the truth.” Oh god he knows about the crush. Derek knows. How does he know?

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what? I have stuff to do and I really don’t have time for you Stiles.” Then he was turning away from Stiles like he was nothing. But…but they were…they were something.

“So what? We’re not even friends!”

“We’re not anything.” Derek didn’t even turn to face him; just continued to look ahead like he didn’t even have enough energy in his body to look at Stiles.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            As soon as Derek was far enough away from Stiles he let himself fall against the wall. He’d wanted to be mature and be friends but then he smelt it. It was a something he always associated with Danny, especially after a weekend, it was the sweat of other men and alcohol. But it was always different from lacrosse, with lacrosse it was made up of anger, determination, exhaustion and defeat if he went near Greenberg. This though, this was just lust and Stiles was covered in it, it was soaked in to his skin. There was no way he could be the bigger man when it’s obvious that Stiles didn’t care. He and Scott probably jumped in the jeep and laughed at him. How could he have been so stupid? As though someone like Stiles would ever be interested in him.

“Derek! I have been looking everywhere for you.”

“What’s up Lydia?”

“Do you still dislike Jackson?”

“Since the day I met him.”

“Great. I need you to help me make him jealous.”

“Why?”

“Because we broke up. And he thinks he’s won the break up by dating that big breasted freshman. Lydia Martin does not lose and therefore I need to date you.”

“You know I’m gay, right?”

“Of course I do. But the fact is half the school just thinks you’re in some sort of panic, and the other half is just hoping they can turn you back or whatever.”

“That’s…what? Turn me back?”

“We live in a small town Derek.”

“Still. What does all of this have to do with Jackson?”

“Jackson was just thankful that you weren’t taking away the woman.”

“So you want to date me? How will that help?”

“I just need to date you long enough that he comes crawling back. Then I can reject him.”

“Lydia, not that I wouldn’t love to make Jackson cry, because I’m sure he would but I’m going through a lot right now.”

“You mean Stiles?”

“You know?”

“Of course. I like to know my competition.”

“I’m not competition. He doesn’t even like me.”

“Derek, Stiles has been outwardly obsessed with me since the 3rd grade. He’s wrote me stupid poems, asked me out and built me up to be this unreachable object. But with you, he picked out your flaws first. He’s been trying to figure you out for years, believe me when I tell you he likes you. Probably more than me.”

“But Lydia Martin doesn’t lose.”

“He’s funny so he deserves to be happy. And you’re not funny at all so you’re a perfect match.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting me to help you?”

“And you will. Because if anyone can help you get Stiles it’s me.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Because for whatever reason Danny told me that he’s decided to focus on me now that I’m single. So we just have to make sure I’m back with Jackson and then he’s back to focusing on you, and you can swoop in and console him or whatever.”

“Yeah there may be a problem with that.”

“What did you do?”

“I may have told him there was nothing between us.”

“You’re a moron.”

“I was angry.”

“About?”

“I asked him out and he sent Scott in to reject me.”

“That doesn’t make any sense at all.”

“Well it’s what happened.”

“But he likes you. Why would he reject you? And I know Scott, he’s all for people doing the right thing, he wouldn’t have rejected you for Stiles. He would of forced Stiles to talk to you and set things straight.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact that it’s what happened.”

“Okay I’ll make you a deal. You help me make Jackson jealous and then I’ll interrogate Scott.”

“He’s not a criminal.”

“Of course he isn’t. But he does have information I want.”

“You’re slightly terrifying.”

“Thank you. Now do we have a deal or not?”

“Fine. When do you wanna do this?”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            The plan was to do it at Jackson’s party this weekend. They had come up with a step by step plan, okay, Lydia had come up with a step by step but Derek listened. They were going to show up together and then Derek was going to play the doting boyfriend and they were going to rub their perfect relationship in Jackson’s face. Well that was the plan; apparently the plan was now going to happen in the middle of the cafeteria. At lunch. And all because Jackson had brought his new girlfriend to sit with him, which meant she was sitting with Lydia. Lydia had been able to put up with Jackson making out with his girlfriend but she drew the line at him pushing his girlfriend up against her arm to make out with her. So she’d stood up, stormed across the room and grabbed Derek.

“Were doing this now.”

“What? But the plan!”

“Well that was before he was making out with her against me!”

“So what do you want to do?”

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“I need to make a statement. So kiss me.”

“Just like go for it?” Lydia rolled her eyes then fisted her hand in his shirt and pulled him forward. He stumbled in to her slightly but she used her other hand to brace him and he shifted till they were closer. Her hand moved up to wrap around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled till she was flush against him. They keep their mouths closed but play up their movements; Lydia fists her hand in his hair and rakes her nails down his back and Derek grips her till she’s stretching up on her toes. They break apart and rest their foreheads together to keep the moment the image of intimacy. The cafeteria was noisy and Derek could hear their names being spoken, most of it in regard to Jackson. There were a lot talking about his sexuality. But the important and point of all this was Jackson and he was fuming. Derek could hear his girlfriend trying to catch his attention but he was completely focused on Lydia wrapped around him.

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” He gave her a small smile and they pulled away from each other. The thing with being a werewolf is that when you get closer to someone you start to memorise things about them. The way they smell the way their voice sounds and their heartbeat. It’s how he knows that Erica is flirting with Boyd outside, that Isaac is in the library and that Cora is with her friends on the bleachers. “Oh god no.”

“Derek what’s wrong?” He looked her in the eye and she looked so concerned for him but he couldn’t speak to comfort her. He twisted in her arms and looked towards the entrance of the cafeteria; she followed his line of sight and let out a small gasp when she noticed Stiles. His breathing was heavy and his heartbeat erratic as he looked between them, then he was turning on his heel and fleeing. He didn’t know what to do, he was frozen to the spot and then Lydia was digging her nails in to his back and dragging his gaze back to her. “Go after him moron.” He gave her a jerky nod and then ran after Stiles.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

There was only two people in the hallway and neither of them were Stiles. He jogged down to them and they stopped their conversation to look at him.

“Can we help you?”

“Do either of you know Stiles Stilinski?”

“Yeah, were in the same chem class.”

“Great, have you seen him?”

“Erm…no sorry we just got here.”

“It’s fine. Thanks anyway.” He smiled at them and left them to their conversation. He tried to use his hearing to locate Stiles but he couldn’t hear anything over his own heartbeat. It was loud and wild and he needed to calm down. He ran in to one of the empty classrooms and leaned against the door. Three deep breaths later and he was calm enough to listen to everything. The cafeteria was still brimming with gossip, a couple was making out in the supply closet, Mrs Dye was shouting at a student for dropping food on her shoes and there was someone crying in the boys bathroom. He focused on the heart beat and hated that it was the right one. Hated that he was the reason for Stiles crying. The bell sounded through the school and Derek pushed through everyone to get to the bathroom. There were people getting in his way so he used some of his strength to push them to the side. He’s not even sorry. The bathroom was in sight and he could see the door opening, so he surged forward and pushed inside. The kid on the other side looked terrified so Derek let him escape. There was crying coming from the third stall, and Derek knew he’d need to fix this quick.

“Stiles?”

“I know it’s you.”

The crying turned in to sniffling and Derek knew the boy was trying to pretend like he wasn’t there.

“It’s not what you think. I wouldn’t do that to you. I know how much you like Lydia.”

“So why kiss her in the middle of the cafeteria?”

“I’m sorry. You weren’t supposed to see it. She wanted to make Jackson jealous.”

The stall door banged open and Stiles stepped out. “And I’m so fucking sure that no one else in this school could have helped with that.” His eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, there was tear tracks down his face and he looked utterly broken.

“Stiles…”

“Fuck you Derek!”

“I know you’re mad.”

“Mad? I’m not mad. You think I even care that it was Lydia!”

“Of course.”

“Was this some huge joke to you?”

“What? No!”

“Then what Derek? Did you just wake up one morning and think I know, today will be the day I pretend to like Stiles Stilinski.”

“I’m not pretending.”

“Was it a step plan? Step 1. Make him think I like him. Step 2. When he thinks I like him, crush him by asking out his best friend. Step 3. Prove how pathetic he is by kissing the only girl he ever liked.”

“Wait what? Who did I ask out?”

“Are you fucking serious! What the fuck is wrong with you Derek? We fucking argued about it this morning. You know when you said we were nothing. Well you were right. Congratulations Derek, you did whatever it was that you set out to do, mission afuckingcomplished.”

“I di…”

“Just stop Derek. I can’t listen to this anymore.” Stiles moves round him and honestly he just doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t understand why Stiles would think he asked out Scott. He’s never even shown any interest in Scott. It’s Scott. The guy looks like a puppy. The note was left in Stiles locker. Stiles locker.

It had to be his locker.

It had to be.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He found Scott in the library. Angrily dragging his pen over his notepad till the pages ripped. He’d obviously heard about Derek kissing Lydia. But this was Derek’s best chance. Derek stood across from him and it only took Scott seconds to recognize him then lunge across the table at him. Derek used his strength to pin Scott down to the table by his neck.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m gonna kill you. Let me go!”

“Scott just listen to me.”

“No fucking way! I gave you a chance Hale now I’m gonna kick your ass.” Derek rolled his eyes and flipped Scott till he could hold him in his chair. He knelt down in front of the boy so that he could look him in the eye.

“You can hit me later. Right now I need you to tell me where your locker is.”

“What?”

“Where’s your locker?”

“You know where it is Derek. Assuming you put the note in it yourself.” His hands dropped away from Scott’s body and he sat back against the floor. This was his fault. All of it. He’d screwed everything up with Stiles just because he couldn’t put a fucking piece of paper in the right locker.

“It was his locker.”

“What?”

“It was supposed to be his locker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys probably aren't very happy with me but I want you to remember that I do love each and everyone of you!


End file.
